Linlin
Years Old |height= 153.3cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team KII |debuted= March, 2009 / 2nd Generation |graduated= December, 2010 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Linlin was a member of SKE48's Team KII. In 2013, she made her debut as a solo artist in China, and since 2015, she has been producing music and lyrics for Chinese girl group Idol School. Profile * Name: Linlin (Real Name: Qián Lín) * Birth Date: March 11, 1991 (age ) * Birth Place: Zhejiang, China * Status: **2009-03-29: SKE48 Member **2009-05-25: Team KII Member **2010-12-15: Graduated * Favorite Food: Seafood, crepes, fruit * Favorite Phrase: "YEAH" * Favorite Colors: White, Red, Black * Hobbies: Singing, dancing, acting, playing piano, guitar, swimming * 'Skills: ' Imitations, MC-ing, acting, touching her nose with her tongue, magically piercing her ears with her finger. * 'Motto: ' "If your heart wishes it, you can do anything." Trivia * She was the only member to not have initially auditioned for SKE48. * Her favourite food is Crepes. * She can play the piano and guitar as well as sing. * She stated in a DVD Magazine that she wakes up every morning and looks in the mirror and laughs. This supposedly keeps her in a good mood for the rest of the day. * On an episode of Music Fighter she was asked to give a nickname to Nakazawa Yuko, and she gave her the nickname "Blonde Fatass" after being given the suggestion by one of the hosts. * She currently does cosplay videos and gaming events and commercials. * She stated on her blog that she is very afraid of the dark. * She and Junjun are the only Chinese members SKE48 has ever had. * When hes was in the second grade of elementary school, she was scouted by a local television station. Since then, she has been active in the entertainment industry, appearing in many television dramas and other shows as a host. * After her graduation, she has since returned to China. * In June 2011, Linlin returned to Japan, and shortly after she returned to Japan, Junjun announced she would also be returning to Japan. * On August 27, 2011, along with Saho Akari, formed a special unit to model and perform a mini-live for the Kawaii Fashion Show in Harbin, China. * On July 11, 2012, Linlin was hit by a scooter. She was at home recovering from her wounds for a week. * On January 9, 2013, in an interview with Sakurai Takamasa, it was announced that Linlin is preparing to debut as a solo artist in China, with plans to release a debut album in the spring at the earliest and also hold a concert in China. * On June 19, 2013, Linlin released her first extended play as a soloist titled Zhàn Dòu. * In September 2013, Linlin participated in the 48th annual Golden Bell Awards. * On June 25, 2016, she announced that had been married since November 13, 2014 to a man she had been dating for three months, having met him in August of that year. She also announced that she gave birth to her first child on September 23, 2015. * On June 27, 2016, she appeared in a special of NTV's Jinsei ga Kawaru 1 Funkan no Fuka Ii Hanashi, which she gave a tour of her mansion in Shanghai and introduced her husband Chin Jin Han and daughter Nono. * On December 3, 2016, she and her husband held their wedding ceremony. Singles * Gomen ne, SUMMER * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 2nd Generation Category:1991